Bakura and Marik Meant to be
by Gogeto
Summary: Bakura and Marik meet for the first time and it's love at first sight, if I get a lot of replies I'll continue with the story.
1. Bakura's Diary

Okay, for starters I'm writing this story mainly for one girl, but anyone can read it, of course.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any characters from it, so don't sue me please.  
  
My Diary: By Ryou Bakura  
  
September 1st  
  
Dear diary, today was the first day of school. Well, I got some good subjects, but for some stupid reason I have to learn English, can you believe that? I mean, when am I gonna go to America or England? It's not fair! Well I'll still try my hardest, even if I don't like it. Okay, so today at school I dropped my books, and then fate happened. This totally gorgeous guy came over and helped me pick them up. I think I'm in love. But I didn't have the nerve to talk to him, and I just ran before I could get his name. Later, though, I heard one of his friends call him "Marik", which is like the most beautiful name I've ever heard. Marik Marik Marik Marik Marik. I can't get him out of my head. I asked my friends, Yugi and Joey, if they knew anything about him, and they said he's new here, and nobody really knows him. They said he has an older sister too. Do you think if I could talk to her, she'd set me up on a date with Marik? It's worth a shot right? Oh no, mom's calling me. She probably wants me to help with dinner, she says I'm an excellent cook. She says when I get married, I would make a good homemaker. Do you think so diary? I would like to have kids, and stay at home with them. Well, I have to go, I'll write again tomorrow. And I hope I see Marik again tomorrow!  
  
Ok 1: Reply, 2: Do you like the diary format?, 3: Not implying that anyone would think that, but I'm not gay, I'm writing this for a friend and I thought it would be fun to do it like this ^_^ Ya, so anyway, REPLY!!!!! 


	2. Marik's Journal

Okay, here's chapter 2, and so far I've got only one review \_/ Come on, this is my first YGO fanfic, and I want to see what people think!!! Jeez, it only takes like 1 minute to type a quick review.  
  
Me: So this chapter is an entry in Marik's diary.  
  
Marik: WHAT?!?! I DON'T HAVE A DIARY!!!  
  
Me: Fine, is journal okay?  
  
Marik: Well... I guess, but do you really have to let people read it???  
  
Me: Yes it's part of the story!  
  
Marik: Fine -_-' But please don't do all of the chapters mine and Ryou's journal and diary entries.  
  
Me: Fine, we'll just do an entry from each every few chapters, okay?  
  
Marik: Fine.  
  
Me: Good ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, you know that, I know that, but for some reason I have to put it. Can you believe that?  
  
The Journal Of Marik Ishtar  
  
September 1st  
  
Today, at school, it was the first day of the school year. I was walking through the hall and I saw this boy on the ground, he had dropped his books. He was crying and he looked really miserable, so I helped him up and handed him his books, but he ran away. I wonder who he is... Well, I found a couple people who also play Duel Monsters, Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kaiba, and you won't believe this, but the Millennium Puzzle was around Yugi's neck!!! HAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FOUND THE PHARAOH!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY TODAY!!!!! And I can't wait to see this strange boy again tomorrow. Wait... do you think Yugi and Joey might know this boy? I'll have to ask them tomorrow. But I need my sleep right now, big day ahead of me, I found a new mind slave out in the sea, and he'll help me to get the power of the pharaoh! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, gotta get my beauty rest! I'll write again real soon! And Ishizu, if you see this, stop getting into my things!!!!! Okay, goodnight journal, gotta get up nice and early to see that boy again ^_^  
  
Okay, this is part 2, do you like it??? Read and reply!!!!! 


	3. The Meeting At School

Me: Time for another installment in my YGO fanfic! ^-^ And this time it's gonna be in a story form! ^-^  
  
Ryou: Yes, please stop reading my diary to people.  
  
Me: Make me.  
  
Ryou: ...  
  
Me: Well, anyway, this chapter will move the story along a little bit.  
  
Ryou: W-will me and Marik finally go on a d-date? *Blush*  
  
Me: Hehe, maybe.  
  
Ryou: *Blushes even more*  
  
Me: Awwww that's so precious! ^_^  
  
Ryou: *Blushing furiously* STOP!!!  
  
Marik: Awwww you're so cute honey. *Kisses Ryou on the cheek*  
  
Me: Awwww teehee. Well, anyway, I'll get on with the story.  
  
Ryou: Good, do that instead of making fun of me. *Blushes even more*  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? _-_ I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any characters, so don't make me hurt you.  
  
It was the second day of school, and Ryou was getting ready in the morning. As he put on his uniform, he couldn't stop thinking of Marik, and how he would see him today.  
'I'm so nervous, I think I might throw up,' he thought to himself. 'I've never felt this way about anyone before; I wonder how he feels about me. I'll bet he forgot about our meeting in the hall yesterday, he probably doesn't know I even exist. I'm so worried, is my hair okay? My breath? Well, I'll just have to try to talk to him as soon as I can, or I'll drive myself crazy. Uh-oh, time to leave for school now,' he thought, as he finished getting ready, and left for school.  
  
Meanwhile, Marik had many of the same feelings.  
'Who is this mysterious boy, and why can't I get him off my mind? I wonder if the feeling I get from looking at that indescribably beautiful face of his is normal. Growing up underground, I've never felt some of the emotions others feel. I wonder if my sister knows anything about it. I don't completely understand it, but I think it's more than just some little feeling, I think it has to be love!' He thought. 'I'll tell him today how I feel,' he added, as an afterthought.  
  
That morning, at school, Ryou showed up before Marik did. He took a seat, and waited for Marik. His palms were sweating profusely, and he was feeling very faint.  
Marik walked in the room, and Ryou just about fainted. Marik looked at Ryou and his heart skipped a beat.  
'There he is,'they both thought, 'now is the perfect time to tell him.'  
"I-," they both started to say.  
"Y-you first," Ryou said, now blushing very furiously.  
"I--- yesterday, I-I didn't get your name... and I was wondering if." Now it was Marik's turn to blush.  
'Is he asking what I think and hope he is?' thought Ryou. Aloud, he said, "I-I'm Ryou."  
'What a beautiful name!!!' Marik thought, 'And what a beautiful face.' He stammered, "I-I was wondering if... if... you might want to... want to...," he struggled. "Will you... will you, um, go... go... out with... me..." At this he blushed more than he ever had in his life.  
Ryou's heart fluttered. "I-I-of course I will... I-I was going to ask you the same thing, actually...," he said, as he blushed even more.  
"Really? That-that's great!!! So... I-I'll pick you up at... how does 7 Saturday sound?"  
Ryou smiled very warmly at Marik. "It's a date!"  
Marik smiled back at Ryou, then blushed a little and looked away. He quickly took a seat, as he noticed other students walking in to the room.  
Yugi went and took a seat next to Ryou. "Wow, you look awfully happy, Ryou!"  
Ryou blushed, but smiled. "Well... a special person asked me out on a date today..."  
"Wow! So who's the lucky lady?" Yugi asked.  
"Well... I don't want to say at the moment...," he said, looking away from Yugi quickly.  
Then, stupid obnoxious Joey walked over to their desks. "Hehe, I heard about this girl you like. So tell us both who she is! You know you can trust us, we're your friends!"  
'Why won't they just leave me alone?????' he thought. "I know I can trust you... but... I really can't tell either of you, I'm sorry..."  
"Joey, if he doesn't want to tell, don't try to force it out of him," Yugi said, just barely noticing a quick glance from Ryou to Marik.  
"Whatever, Yug."  
  
All day long, Ryou kept glancing in Marik's direction, and he kept writing "Marik" all over his notebooks. The teacher noticed Ryou acting strange.  
"Is something wrong, mister Bakura?"  
Ryou snapped out of his day-dreams. "Um, what sir?"  
"I asked you if something was wrong. Are you having trouble concentrating today? Or are you feeling sick, or something?" The teacher asked, concern in his voice.  
In a dreamy voice, Ryou said, "Oh nothing is wrong, for the first time in my life everything is right..." He shot a quick, undetectable glance at Marik.  
"Well... okay, mister Bakura, just as long as you can pay attention to your work."  
  
Me: Okay, I don't have too many more ideas for this chapter, besides, it's mostly to get the story going, anyway.  
  
Ryou: S-so Marik and I are going out on a d-date soon? *Blush*  
  
Me: ^-^ You sure are!  
  
Ryou: *Blushes more*  
  
Marik: I love you cutie. *Kisses Ryou on the cheek*  
  
Ryou: *Blushes a lot more*  
  
Me: Do you guys want to go on many dates?  
  
Both: Yes!!!  
  
Me: ^_^ Well then, we need those reviews to keep on coming! ^-^  
  
Both: Everyone, KEEP REVIEWING!!!  
  
Me: ^-^ That's all for this chappy!  
  
Note: I notice that Ryou blushes a lot, but that's to be expected, right? ^_- 


	4. The First Date

Disclaimer: Well, okay, do you actually believe I own Yu-gi-oh? Do you??? If you do... I pity you...  
  
Me: Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in so long!!! _ Well, that is, for anybody out there who still cares... I just haven't had a lot of time... (which means I didn't feel like it.)  
  
Marik: Finally you post a new chapter... Took long enough.  
  
Ryou: *Holding Marik's hand* We've been waiting so long for our date... *Blushes*  
  
Me: Fine, jeez, I'm writing it, aren't I?  
  
Marik: Yeah, I guess...  
  
Me: Now let me get to the story already!  
  
Marik & Ryou: Okay, okay!  
  
Me: So here it is...  
  
Ryou and Marik's First Date  
  
It was Saturday evening, 6 o' clock. It was still light out, as it wasn't even yet fall. Marik was in his room getting ready.  
'What should I wear?' he thought. 'This is supposed to be really special, a first date... Maybe I should just go casual... I've never been on a date before, I don't even know what I'm doing...' He finally decided to just go with his usual clothes, because he thought fancy would be a little much for a first date. 'Well, I guess I should go pick Ryou up... It's about 6:30 now...'  
  
Meanwhile, Ryou was also getting ready, but he was more concerned with thoughts of Marik than what he would wear. 'I'm so excited... My very first date... I wonder if we'll... kiss...,' he thought. He also decided to go casual, then he waited for Marik outside, on the porch.  
  
Shortly afterward, Marik came by.  
"Hi Ryou...," he said, blushing just a little bit. "I'm here to pick you up..."  
Ryou walked over to Marik, and took his hand. "Let's go then...," he said, blushing a lot.  
They walked down the sidewalk, talking along the way.  
"So what was your childhood like?" Ryou asked.  
"I was raised underground, by my mother and father... They used to protect the Pharaoh's tomb, but now they're.....," Marik said, looking down sadly.  
"I'm... I'm so sorry Marik..."  
"It's alright...," Marik said, sniffling. "Sometimes I miss them so much... I also have a sister, Ishizu, she's okay I guess... But sometimes she's so annoying that I just want to send her to the shadow realm!" he said, kicking a rock really hard. "Then there's Odion, he's my adoptive brother, he looks out for me..."  
By this time, they had arrived at the park, and strolled through along the trees. They sat down on a bench and watched the birds for a little while, while the sun slowly sank behind the trees. Neither realized how long they just sat there watching the sun, but they both knew it felt right.  
"The sunset is beautiful...," Ryou said, looking towards Marik. "Wouldn't you agree?" he said, his heart beating a little faster than normal.  
"To tell you the truth, I was just thinking the same exact thought," Marik said, staring deep into Ryou's eyes.  
It was without a word and without a thought, an instantaneous action. Marik leaned in towards Ryou with his lips pursed, and slowly pushed them against Ryou's, finding no resistance at all, rather a similar pushing, back towards his own lips. It went on for a few seconds, but to the two it seemed an eternity. Slowly they separated their lips, staring directly into each other's eyes, before they both looked away, blushing a little.  
Ryou looked at the almost completely set sun, and then his watch. "It's really late! Wow, I hadn't realized. I-I have to go Marik...," he said, blushing just the slightest bit more. He got up and started walking quickly away.  
"Wait, Ryou! Um... Did you have a good time? I... I really did..."  
"Marik... I had a great time," he said, turning back for just a moment, blowing a kiss Marik's way, with a wink. He then walked off towards his house, leaving Marik to his thoughts and fantasies.  
'Wow, he's something else...,' Marik thought. 'I guess I really have to be going too. I can't wait to see him again Monday... I hope he really meant what he said, and I know I had a great time. Maybe next time it could be a movie, or dinner... If there is a next time...' Marik was a little concerned whether Ryou really liked it or not, but he decided it would just have to wait until Monday. He slowly stood up and walked off into the sunset, thinking always of how he would remember his first date forever, and how he couldn't wait to see Ryou again Monday.  
  
Me: Alright, that's all for this chapter.  
  
Ryou: Yay, we finally had our first date! ^_^  
  
Marik: We sure did... *Kisses Ryou on the cheek*  
  
Joey & Yugi: *Walk in the room*  
  
Yugi: Ryou, what are you doing here with Marik?  
  
Joey: Yeah, enlighten us man.  
  
Me: Hmm.... This could get weird...  
  
Yugi: O_O Wait, is this the "lucky lady"?!?!  
  
Joey: Dude!!! Why didn't you tell us???  
  
Me: Well, I don't think all of you need to see this... But if you DO, then read the next chapter! (Whenever I get around to writing it, which will only happen if I get at least a couple reviews.) So, anyway, that's all for this time! Review!!! Please? :( 


End file.
